leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-5606883-20150316095559/@comment-5606883-20150410114541
Apologies for late reply :( I realize now that I should've worded some parts more clearly. Yes, you don't have to use your best CC to stop him if he pops his ult, the game doesn't crash if trynd gets in the middle of your team or anything like that haha. The point I was trying to make was that late-game one Trynd autoattack (most likely a crit) will deal enough damage to knock priority members of your team out of a fight. * Not dead, out of a fight. Like... for most carries, especially true with melee carries like Zed, getting chunked for that much damage at the start of a team fight means you either have to recall to heal or stay so far back from a fight that the damage you're dealing is a fraction of what you could be doing if Trynd didn't ult-spin-slap you. There are a few champions that, in most scenarios, can easily comeback from something like that such as Vayne and Kalista. But most of the time it will prevent the carry from being able to participate in the fight. The point of my wanting some form of CC to prevent Trynd from ulting has to do with the ability to deny a hard-hitting champion from hitting your team's carries through counterplay, i.e. kill him before he ults --> he can't ult --> he can't hurt you. Think of someone like Riven, if she ults and E's toward your team, but your support Morg reacts and Q's her, Riven's kill potential is pretty much gone as now she can be killed from range by the APC/ADC. Through counterplay, a huge amount of potential damage is eliminated and a kill is scored by your team. But when you do this scenario with Trynd... it ends up differently. He spins into your team, Morg reacts and binds him, he's stuck there for a max of 3sec. However this is where it changes. If the whole team tries to kill him, he can just ult and then run away once the bind wears off (his team converging on yours will most likely prevent you from chasing him down). If the whole team doesn't commit to killing him and he survives past the bind wearing off, he can keep going for your carries and ult when he gets low health, potentially allowing him enough time to get a kill if the team doesn't respond to peel quick enough. * In one case with Trynd, the team gets him too low so he has to use his ult while still binded, that's precious time ticking, so when bind wears off the more realistic choice of running away remains instead of trying to go in with only ~2sec of invunlerability left. So you prevented his damage, but your team gets no kill from it and he sucessfully made all the damage he took "wasted" since now his team is coming and that damage could've been used on people that could actually be killed. So there is the clear advantage of Trynd not giving the enemy team a kill when, with any other similar champion caught in the bind (not talking about anyone like Zilean or Zac), a kill would've been awarded for the play. * In the other, the smart choice is made to focus damage on more imminent threats that can actually be neutralized (aka Trynd's team members). But this allows him to not use his ult while binded so he becomes a very real damage threat once he gets out. Then once the going gets tough, he ults. Trynd is a damage threat in team fights; yeah he's not the biggest in League but he is still a threat. So your team has to use more than one strong CC ability to shut Trynd down and prevent him from doing damage to your carries (generally, most comps will need atleast 3 seperate CC abilities), while other champions like Trynd will be stopped by one strong CC spell. I don't want to be misunderstood here; I don't think Trynd is some OP champion (no champ is OP) and I know that Trynd isn't going to see much, if any, playtime in the meta. My reason is that his kit makes him.... not fun to play against, to say it plainly. You can beat him in lane but he can just afk-farm and then come out as a strong late-game Trynd like he would be if he dominated you in lane. His splitpush can't be stopped because of his strong dueling skills and his reliable forms of escape. I haven't seen a Trynd in a ranked game in... maybe 4 or 5 years. But I do see him in normal games, which I like to play when I just want to unwind and have fun. And when there's a Trynd in the game, that fun is pretty hard to attain... Atleast for me, anyways.